


Mistletoe Madness

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: When Severus gets stuck under magical mistletoe gone bad, Remus has to help free him in unconventional ways.





	Mistletoe Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

_Most mistletoe is harmless enough, infused with nothing more than the magic of folklore bestowed upon it by Muggles. But mistletoe that grows in a forest inhabited by magical creatures and bordered by wizarding settlements is a different matter. Magic seeps and creeps into roots, branches, leaves. Into everything, even mistletoe..._

When tea time arrived and Severus didn't, Remus grew worried. Severus was punctual to a fault, and after fifteen minutes of peering out the window and not catching sight of a tall, black-clad figure striding toward the cottage, Remus donned his cloak and went into the woods to find him.

It didn't take long. All it took was calling out for Severus a couple of times, and he heard the answering irate bellows loud and clear; he followed the sound of snarking to a small clearing, where Severus stood waiting beneath a tree.

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" Remus asked, awash with relief when he saw Severus was unharmed. "For that matter, what are you still doing out here? You said you would be home for tea."

"I'm stuck, you dolt." Severus pointed up, and Remus looked into the boughs of the tree, spotting a clump of mistletoe over Severus' head.

"Oh, is that-"

"The magic kind, yes." Severus grimaced. "I can't move from beneath it."

"Well, that's easily fixed." Remus smiled as he approached Severus and framed Severus' face with his hands. He drew Severus into a kiss, slipping his tongue between Severus' lips to claim his mouth in a deep, leisurely kiss. Despite the fact it was a kiss of necessity, Severus didn't hesitate to surrender his mouth to Remus' claim, and Remus felt a surge of satisfaction when he heard a soft moan rise in Severus' throat.

When he drew back at last, Remus looked at Severus expectantly. "There. Did that do it?"

Severus lifted one foot and took a step forward. Or rather, he _tried_ to, but he couldn't do it, and he scowled. "Bugger! It's gone bad."

"Maybe it's infested with nargles," Remus said unhelpfully, but with wicked mischief in his eyes, and Severus shot him a dire glare.

"Maybe you're full of shit," he retorted, and then he heaved an aggrieved sigh. "Well, there's only one thing for it, I suppose."

Remus raised one eyebrow at him. "You needn't sound so thrilled."

"I'd much rather be inside on a mattress for this, not bare-arsed in the middle of the woods in October." Severus folded his arms and gave an annoyed huff as if he were quite the most put-upon being in the world.

"Well, it's your own fault. It was careless of you to get caught like that," Remus said, sliding one hand down Severus' chest to his groin.

"I was looking down, not up," Severus grumbled, but there was a hitch in his voice.

"Really? I'm surprised. Usually, you're more aware of your surroundings than that. Or you _were_." Remus cupped Severus' cock, feeling it half-hard and stirring beneath his hand. "You must be getting soft now that the war is over, or..." He squeezed gently, coaxing a gasp from Severus.

"Or?"

"Or you did this on purpose." Remus set a pulsing rhythm of squeeze-and-release of Severus' cock through his trousers until Severus' breathing devolved into stuttery gasps.

"Don't be stupid..." Severus rocked his hips, a low whimper escaping him. "Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you like it." Remus unfastened the fly of Severus' trousers and eased down both trousers and underpants until Severus' cock sprang free; it jutted out, hard and leaking, and Remus curled his fingers around it, loving the warm, heavy weight of it in his hand. "Because the thought of someone from the village coming along and seeing us thrills you. Because you hope someone will hear the sounds you make when you come."

"Filthy-minded wolf," Severus breathed, but his dark eyes were glittering with lust, and he rocked his hips, seeking friction against Remus' hand.

Remus laughed softly. "If I'm filthy-minded, it's because you have made me so. I never had such wicked thoughts before you."

"Good." The word was softly spoken, but Remus' keen ears heard it nonetheless, and it filled him with fierce satisfaction.

With a low growl, he dropped to his knees and engulfed Severus' cock in his mouth, wanting the taste of Severus' warm flesh on his tongue; he clutched Severus' hips as he sucked and licked with eager hunger, the sounds of Severus' cries and the feel of Severus' fingers tangling in his hair spurring him on. He knew how to torment Severus, drawing out the pleasure until Severus was ready to scream, and he did it now, bringing Severus to the edge and back again and again until Severus was desperate.

"Please..." Severus whimpered, a keening whine escaping him. "I need... I want... _Please_ , Remus..."

Only then did Remus relent, carrying Severus over the edge at last, and he swallowed and lapped at Severus' wilting cock until the aftershocks faded, and Severus unclenched his fingers at last. Sitting back on his heels, Remus licked his lips, and he rose slowly, winding his arms around Severus and drawing him into another kiss so he could taste himself on Remus' tongue. Severus moaned and lapped at Remus' mouth hungrily, and Remus let his hands wander down to Severus' bare arse, giving it a light swat.

"Are you free now?" he asked when they parted at last.

Severus pulled up his trousers and underpants and fastened his fly before he attempted to take a step - and this time, he succeeded.

"Apparently so," he replied, moving from beneath the tree. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Remus replied with a cheeky smile. "Yours too, I should think." He clasped Severus' hand and led him back to the cottage, making plans that involved a comfortable mattress and a warm room. "Did you get what you came out here for, at least?"

The smirk that curved Severus' mouth was fleeting, but Remus happened to catch it, and with it, his suspicions were confirmed. Thus he wasn't fooled by the innocent tone when Severus replied.

"Yes, I got what I wanted."

 _No doubt_ , Remus thought with silent amusement. _You'll be getting more as soon as we get home, you crafty old bugger._ But aloud, all he said was, "I'm always happy to oblige."


End file.
